gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Daimaru Sakon
Daimaru Sakon is the youngest of the Daimaru brothers and head of the Kyosen School. Appearance Sakon is a short man with white hair that reaches to the bottom of his head, and thin eyebrows. He wears a white overshirt, over a black undershirt with the Kyousen School words on the sleeve, white pants, black fingerless gloves, black boots, and what appears to be legs warmers. When not in battle, Shinosuke wears a white robe with a black sash. When Sakon is battle, his hair become wild like and his eyes become white. Personality Seven years ago, Sakon was shown to be kind and cheerful, being happy whenever his brothers or his father were watching him during practice. He hated killing people in a real fight, always ending up injured, because he refused to use lethal attacks in order to win. This was something that bothered his brothers greatly and which eventually made Ryuugo to take drastical measures, as he believed that in order for Sakon to be a leader, he must put aside his kindness and slaughter every opponent he faces. As a result of those drastical measures, Sakon's become mentally unstable. He no longer cared about lives of his opponents, killing even his own father if needed. It seems that his mind has reverted to that of a child, not being able to make long sentences, drolling and having extreme emotional outbursts, be it a rage or sadness. Background Regarded as genius from very young age, Sakon was assumed to be another head of Kyosen School, at least by his eldest brother Ryuugo, who often gave him special treatment. Ryuugo thought that with Sakon as a leader, Kyosen School would emerge from the shadows and become famous. He was so obsessed by the idea that he absolutely disregarded his brother's feelings and made Sakon to forcibly unleash his full-potential, by throwing him into the pit, where the Kyosen stored their test subjects - people, whose only purpose is to be a practice target, living in a false hope that they'll be given freedom by slaying a person that enters the pit - and then leaving him to his fate. Having no other choice, Sakon killed every single one of the test subjets, becoming mentally scarred in the process. After emerging victorious from the pit, he went on to slay his father, a feat that has now become easy for Sakon, as his fighting prowess has awoken. Plot Nakaizumi School Arc Sakon is at the meeting with the rest of his brothers. Instead of listening, he is holding the bird that his brother Ryuugo gave him. During the meeting, he goes to Ryuugo, saddened by the fact that the bird he gave him has died just like their father. Ryuugo then tells him that he will buy him a new one, which Sakon thanks him for. Kyousen School Arc The next days, Sakon is awakened when Ryuugo puts blood on his forehead. He then leaves with his brother Ryuugo and Gorou. Three days later, Sakon arrives at the appointed meeting place with Ryuugo and Gorou. He then engaged Gama in battle. Sakon is but on the defensive as Gama attacks him. After Sakon dodges Gama attacks, he gets frightened and goes on the offensive. He easily breaks Gama's pinky, when Gama tries to counter. Sakon then tries to attack Gama but Gama blocks it with his arm. Sakon then blocks Gama's next attack and even breaks his sword. Sakon then distracts Gama by throwing the broken sword, and finish Gama off. Gama then blocks it and Sakon is kicked away. Sakon then uses Koshucho to increase the speed the kick to Gama temple, which Gama counters by cut off Sakon's arm. Sakon is then told by Ryuugo to get up and finish the battle. When Ryuugo turns away, Sakon destroys his cervical vertebrae. Sakon then become more enraged and attacks Gama but Gama slashs his neck. Sakon then falls to his knees and dies. Abilities Sakon was trained in the Kyousen Style and is capable of injuring a person's organs with his strikes. He was considered a genius at the art as he has mastered the style at a young age, perfecting it by using his legs as well. Weapons Sakon's Armor: Sakon wears plates of armor under his clothes to protect himself from slashes. The armor is strong enough to withstand one handed swing from a sword, and it takes a considerable amount of force to penetrate it. Techniques Koshucho (Kicked Leap in the Void): A jumping technique which allows the user to accelerate midair by kicking his own heels and rushing forward, getting closer to the enemy in an istanst. Sakon was able to use this technique to increase the speed of his kick. Battles Past *Daimaru Sakon vs. Unnamed Opponent (Win) *Daimaru Sakon vs. Kyousen School test subjests (Win) *Daimaru Sakon vs. His father (Win) Present *Daimaru Sakon vs. Gama Kurogane (Lose) Trivia When seen for the first time, he looks similar to Ichimaru Gin, with white hair and robes. That is the only similarity between the two of the though. Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Kyousen School Category:Decease Category:Characters Category:Daimaru Brothers